Earth
Earth (also known as the Dragon World) was a planet inhabited by humans, demons, aliens, and other beings and the home of the Z Fighters. It is also the main setting for Dragon Ball, Dr. Slump, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Neko Majin. Characteristics Earth is very advanced (though the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT saga takes place in the 700 and 800s A.D.; see age system below). Flying vehicles, capsules that can shrink inanimate objects down to pocket size, robots, and other near-future Science fiction staples are common-place on Earth. The architecture is also more advanced. The buildings are usually rounded, often employing spherical or ovoid sections held aloft by a cylindrical stem. Certain elements of magic also coexist with the advanced science. Politically, Earth has a planet-wide monarchy. It is divided into 43 "sectors", led by the King of the Earth. The dating system is also quite different. While the length and divisions of the year seem to be identical to the Gregorian Calendar, years are reckoned by the age system (エイジ Eiji, interpreted as the Christian Anno Domini|A.D.). The standard currency is Zeni, which is mostly mentioned at the Tenkaichi Budokai. With the exception of most of the notable characters in the series, most of Earth's inhabitants seem to suffer from Sunnydale Syndrome. Despite the obviously staggering power of the Saiyans and a select few humans, most of the populace believes Mr. Satan to be the world's strongest fighter. They continue to believe this even after several pathetic losses to various foes, due in part to Mr. Satan's ability to convince them that his opponents cheated somehow. Even when directly confronted with evidence directly contradicting Mr. Satan, they continue to believe him responsible for many of the major victories in the series. In the Dragon Ball universe, all planets benefit from an appointed deity. Throughout most of Dragon Ball, the God of the Earth is Kami (called Guardian of the Earth in the English dubs), but later that position was given to Dende after Kami had fused with Piccolo to battle the androids and Cell. Because both Kami and Dende are Namekian and have the ability to create seven Dragon Balls, which can grant wishes if all seven are collected. These wishes are used regularly throughout Dragon Ball for many various things, usually bringing people back to life. Earth itself is wished back into existence a number of times through this method. Inhabitants Dragon World is primarily dominated by humans. With the exception of the uncommon hair colors and occasionally odd features (ranging from longer lifespans to werewolfism, to Tien Shinhan's third eye). Dragon Ball humans are identical to their real-life counterparts. Humans in Dragon Ball seem to be able to utilize or be affected by certain elements of magic. Toriyama himself has admitted to lack of forethought or planning when it comes to the details of Dragon Ball's story, which accounts for some of the strange occurrences."Shenron's Newspaper", Daizenshuu vol.2 (limited edition). An archived translation can be found here. Due to the biological similarities Saiyans have to humans, the two species are able to interbreed, producing hybrids. When compared to other species of Dragon Ball, humans are significantly weak. It is said that a single Saiyan infant would be capable of destroying the general population on its own. However, a select few humans have learned to use ki and are among the strongest beings in the universe. Even with such abilities, this select group of humans are still considerably weaker than many aliens with the same ki-manipulation abilities. As stated in the manga, it's possible for any human to use their ki and gain powers like the Z Fighters. For example, Gohan easily teaches Videl how to use ki to fly. Though less common, intelligent anthropomorphic(and sometimes non-anthropomorphic) animals such as Oolong and Puar are integrated into the population and are well-adjusted and are also accepted as people. (This is similar to fairy tale animals in European fiction, such as the Three Little Pigs, Puss in Boots, etc.) Even so, the anthropomorphic population sees a drastic and noticeable decline over the course of the series, but it never goes away completely. Creatures and devices used in Dragon World also vary greatly, as is common in works such as Dragon Ball. Dinosaurs and other extinct creatures in the real world still roam the Dragon World freely, while the characters fly around in futuristic levitating cars and houses that can be shrunk down to convenient travel-sizes. Tragedies The first major unnatural tragedy known took place some 300 years prior to the beginning of the series. When King Piccolo first made himself known to the world he spawned several underlings and sent them to destroy a city and kill all the humans in it. Outside of that city was Mutaito's dojo, where he and his students lived. The underlings attacked the dojo and in the aftermath both the monsters and all but two of the students end up dead. These two students Master Roshi and Master Shen, and Mutaito managed to live to fight another day and all three went separate paths away from civilization. Over the period of several years Piccolo killed most of Earth's population until Mutaito returned for a rematch, in which he used the "Evil Containment Wave" to seal Piccolo away. After which Earth returns to normal until Piccolo's brief comeback as a villain. Throughout the series, the Earth and it's population have gone through many changes and despairs. When Garlic Jr. arrived, he used "The Black Water Mist" to infect Earth's population and transform them into evil beings. In the Cell Saga, Future Trunks tells Goku about the androids, who he explains killed off most of Earth's population in his timeline. The world was also in horror when the creature named Cell killed thousands and then proceeded to host a martial arts tournament, which if no one could defeat him in it, he would destroy the planet. In the Majin Buu Saga, Fat Buu killed millions. When he transformed into Super Buu, he used one large scale genocide attack to that killed nearly every inhabitant on it. Finally, Kid Buu used a powerful energy bomb to blow the Earth up. It was eventually restored with the Dragon Balls only to be threatened again by the evil Baby years later. The gates of Hell were also opened by Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu, but eventually closed. When the evil shadow dragons attacked, Earth and its population once again came close to extinction, only to once again be saved by the Z Fighters. Key locations The following is a list of significant locations as translated from the above map, with edits made for context. They are presented sector-by-sector in a north-to-south format: :A1-1. Yunzabit Heights (ユンザビット高地) :A1-2. Yahhoi Forest (ヤッホイ) :A1-3. Cell's arrival site a [[time machine]] (セルの到着地点) :A1-4. Buu's in the backwoods (ブウのおうち) :A2-1. Goku and Majin Vegeta's battle site (悟空とベジータの戦闘地点) :A2-2. Arrival site of Goku's spaceship (悟空の宇宙船到着地点) :A2-3. Cell Games ground (セルゲーム会場) :A2-4. Frieza's arrival site a spaceship (フリーザ到着地点) :A2-5. Ginger Town (ジンジャータウン) :A2-6. Central Capital (中の都) :A3-1. North Capital (北の都) :A3-2. Dr. Gero's Laboratory (ドクター·ゲロの研究所) :A3-3. Site of battle with 17 and 18 (17号18号との戦闘地点) :A3-4. Town where #18 steals clothes (18号が服を奪った町) :A3-5. Site where Piccolo meets Raditz (ピッコロ·ラディッツ接蝕地点) :A4-1. Muscle Tower (マッスルタワー) :A4-2. Jingle Village (ジングル村) :A4-3. Temporary camp of Silver's platoon (シルバー小隊仮設キャンプ) :A4-4. Raditz's arrival site a spaceship (ラディッツ到着地点) :A4-5. East Capital (東の都) :B1-1. Sage Karin's Tower (聖地カリン) :B1-2. Buu [[Gotenks]'] battle site (ブウとの戦闘地点) :B1-3. Red Ribbon Army's Headquarters (RR軍本部) :B1-4. Town where Mercenary Tao steals clothes (桃白白が服を奪った町) :B1-5. Giran's village (ギランの村) :B2-1. West Capital (西の都) :B2-2. Parsely City (パセリシテイ) :B2-3. Site where Vegeta decides to fight Goku (ベジータとの決闘地点) :B2-4. Gohan's training field (悟飯の修行場) :B3-1. Turtle Hermit and Demon King Piccolo's battle site (亀仙人とピッコロ大魔王の戦闘地点) :B3-2. Pilaf's Castle (ピラフ城) :B3-3. Yamcha's hidden house (ヤムチャの隠れ家) :B3-4. Rabbit Group's town (ウサギ団の町) :B4-1. Satan City (サタンシテイ) :B4-2. Oolong's village (ウーロンの村) :B4-3. Son Gohan's house (孫悟飯の家) :B4-4. Son Goku's house (孫悟飯の家) also Mount Paozu :B4-5. Pirate Cave (海賊の洞窟) :C1-1. Hiding place of Babidi's spaceship (バビディの宇宙船の隠し場所) :C1-2. Nam's village (ナムの村) :C1-3. Fortune Teller Baba's palace (占いババの宮殿) :C1-4. Site of Pilaf's duel Goku (ピラフとの決闘地点) :C2-1. Town where Goku buys clothes (悟空が服を買った町) :C2-2. 19 Goku's battle site (19号との戦闘地点) :C2-3. Site of Yajirobe's encounter Goku (ヤジロベーとの遭遇地点) :C2-4. South Capital (南の都) :C2-5. Island where #19 and 20 appear (19号20号の現われた島) :C3-1. Fire Mountain (フライパン山) :C3-2. Island where Cell achieves his "perfect form" (セルが完全体になった島) :C3-3. Papaya Island (パパイヤ島) :C3-4. "Strongest Under The Heavens" Martial Arts Tournament Island (天下一武道会会島) :C4-1. Temporary camp of Blue's company (ブルー中隊仮設キャンプ) :C4-2. Turtle House (カメハウス) :C4-3. Penguin Village (ペンギン村) :C4-4. and [[Krillin]'s] training island (修行の島) :C4-5. Island where #17 fights Piccolo (17号と闘った島) Real world references in Dragon World Earth * In The first episode of Dr. Slump, Arale throws a baseball and it flies around the world, showing the ball pass many real world places such as Japan, Egypt, America and the Arctic. * In one scene in the Emperor Pilaf Saga, Pilaf is dancing around holding a globe that has the continents in the same shape as the real world not of Dragon World. * Krillin is reading a newspaper that is titled "USA News" in the Tournament Saga. It is strange because the USA doesn't exist in Dragon World. * In the final episode of the General Blue Saga Arale also knocks General Blue all the way to Egypt. * When trying to figure out a way to avoid King Piccolo and his sons, Oolong exclaims that he heard flights to the Caribbean were cheap that time of year. *In movie #7, "Super Android 13", Krillin, Master Roshi, Future Trunks and Oolong are at a beauty pageant were they mention Russia, Spain, France, and Australia, even though none of these places are supposed to exist in the Dragon World. (It should be noted that those continents were dub-added.) *In movie #8, "Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan", Gohan calls Krillin the best singer in Japan. This was in the original Japanese version. *In movie #9, "Bojack Unbound", the location of the fight between Future Trunks and Kogu heavily resembles London, England. * The Dictator, modeled after Adolf Hitler, was brought back from Hell in Fusion Reborn. This is the only reference to a real world person in the Dragon World. * In episode 8 of Dragonball Z, Piccolo is seen practicing his mental techniques on the pyramids of Egypt in preparation for the arrival of the Saiyans. Category:Planets